Seeds of Loneliness
by aries03
Summary: With Logan gone, Rory's lonliness drives her into temptation from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

She awakes alone in the empty bed. Stretching her arms above her head, she stares over at the empty spot next to her, at the empty pillow where his head used to lay. She still misses him. Yes, they talk every day, but sometimes, it just isn't enough. She misses the way he held her close, the way he smelled. She misses his beautiful eyes and charming smile…the way his touch felt when he kissed her. She shrugged it off and slipped on a new pair of pink, fuzzy slippers. The creeks on the floor seemed to echo as she made her way into the kitchen to find breakfast. Nobody, not even her mother, knew how lonely she really had become. To a certain extent, _she_ didn't even really know…call it denial, I guess. She was young, in the prime of her life. She should be having fun being in love, not partially heart-broken. Again, she shrugged it off and got ready to head to the paper. Another day of being by herself…just another boring day for Rory Gilmore.

……………………………………………

He starred in at her through the window. She was busily typing at her computer, some big article he guessed. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. Nobody in Stars Hollow had wanted to tell him where she was. They said that she had moved on, was seeing someone new, and was happy. They didn't want to ruin that for her. One night, however, he overheard her mother talking to Luke in the diner. Luke asked how college was going, and how the paper was working out. Unknowingly, they revealed Rory's location, and now, he was reveling in her absolute beauty.

……………………………………………

"Gilmore. You would not believe the night I had yesterday. I was having dinner at Rabi Yatzka house, you know, being all cordial and crap, and he accuses me of stealing one of his flip-flops during our previous visit. I mean, sure, I may have stolen that one Rabi's shoe in the past, but I absolutely _did not_ steal this one. Who does he take me out to be? I politely told him where he can put that lovely flip-flop of his, and he gets all offended on me. I mean, who can't take a little joke, right? Gilmore…are you even listening to me."

"Hmm? Oh, Paris. Hey. I was just daydreaming, I guess." To tell you the truth, Rory was actually starring out the window. Just a moment ago, she thought she saw someone watching her from that very window….someone who looked an awful like…no…it couldn't be…he didn't even know where she was…but still…she couldn't help but wonder.

"I tell you , Gilmore, you really should be more considerate when people are talking to you. I mean, it could have been something really important, and all you hear is "blagh, blagh, blagh, blagh.." Seriously, this was something important. I AM having a crisis…an absolute crisis…and you ignore me. Great. Just Great, Gilmore."

"Hmm? Yeah, great." She didn't know what Paris was rambling on about this time, and frankly, she didn't care. She just gets up and walking away, leaving Paris to gawk.

……………………………………………

He followed her into the cafeteria. She sat at a table all by herself and slipped on her headphones. She hadn't changed a bit. She still didn't know that he was there, or if she did, didn't acknowledge it. He wouldn't, no couldn't, tell her yet. She looked so happy. What if she wasn't happy to see him? He wasn't ready to see that happiness fade away and know he was the reason for it fading. Maybe tomorrow.

…………………………………………….

Rory had finished eating her lunch…alone…and was about to delve into her new book when she sensed a familiar movement in the corner of her eye. She had this feeling that someone was watching her…not in a weird, stalking type of way, but in a loving, adoring type of way. She turned to look, but no one was there. She quickly starts scanning the place when she sees what she thinks is him. Her heart skips a beat. Her knees feel a little weak as she sees the dark, messy hair as he walks away. _Stop it, Rory! It is just your imagination._ _He doesn't even know where you are. You have just been lonely too long._ She kept telling herself this over and over again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he was going to make his way back into her life. She knew she shouldn't be this excited over this, but she couldn't help it. He was, after all, a good friend for awhile there, and she could really use a friend right now. She, however, couldn't work up the courage to run after him. Logic told her that she must be dreaming. She couldn't handle the let down if it wasn't him. Maybe tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey, Ace, what's up? It's kind of late for you to be calling."

"I know. I'm sorry, but you haven't called me for a couple of days. You always call. I get worried when you don't call."

"Oh, I know. But hey, it's been busy. Meetings non-stop. But hey, I have to run. I'll try to call tomorrow, ok? Talk to you later, Ace."

And that was that. She hung the phone back up on the receiver and took another look around her cold, lonely dwelling. _He seems to be avoiding me. He spends absolutely no time on the phone with me anymore. I don't get to see him; I barely get to talk to him. _In desperation to have a longer-than-five-second conversation with someone, she picks up the phone again.

"Hey, Kiddo! How's it going?"

"Hey, Mom. I'm fine. What are you up to? Are you going out with Dad tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh crap! There's the doorbell. Where's my lucky bracelet? Oh, there's my bracelet! Where's my sunglasses…"

"Mom, it's dark outside. Just leave the sunglasses."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose. Hey, Kiddo. I really should let you go. I'll call you later, okay…I promise…okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Have a good time."

_Yet again…another avoidance._ She hung up the phone (yet again) and slipped out the door to grab something to eat. The dark gloom of the pub down the road should be more inviting than the suffocating emptiness of the apartment left behind.

…………………………………………..

The air was smoky, the music loud, and the place was drenched with heartache. It made Rory feel welcome for once in the past couple of days. She wasn't accustomed to bar life. She has always been the good girl, but for once in her life, she wanted to step out of character and attempt to distinguish her inner hurt.

A couple hours, and a couple too many drinks, later, Rory was becoming the life of the party. She was making a fool out of herself and was too far gone to even realize it. Let's just say that Rory, not being accustomed to the bar life, does not handle large amounts of alcohol well. After about a half hour rant on the injustice of the world, she slinks down into the barstool about ready to pass out. A familiar hand reaches around her and picks her up.

"Come on, Rory. This isn't you. You shouldn't be here life this. I'm taking you home."

Rory just barely gave enough directions to get to her apartment. She was to far gone to even fully realize he was there. He was actually quite disgusted by it…not by Rory…but by the situation. This wasn't in Rory's character. Something must have driven her to behaving in such a manner.

By this time, she had completely passed out. He carried up to her apartment and laid her gently on the bed. For a couple hours, he watched over her to make sure she kept breathing, but he made sure to leave before the morning hours. Tomorrow morning, she more-than-likely would not remember how she got to the apartment, and for now, he wanted to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

She opens her eyes in distain. _What in the world happened last night?_ She runs her fingers over the now-crinkled clothes from yesterday…which she was still wearing. _Ugh…I don't even remember leaving the bar last night._ Her head was aching. Her bed now had the overwhelming smell of cigarette smoke. _That's it…I'm taking a sick day_. She lays her head back down and instantly falls back asleep.

…………………………………

A couple hours later, Rory finds herself showered, prim-and-proper, and at the pizza joint down the road. It's amazing what a couple hours of extra sleep can do for a person. With headphones on, new book out, she chows down on a piece of pepperoni pizza…not wanting to think about the previous night. Glimpses of the forgotten night, however, refused to stop crowding her mind. _Is this all a really bad dream?_ She got a glimpse of her long-winded declaration of injustice. _Did I really drink that much?_ She got a glimpse of herself collapsing onto the barstool. _And how in the world did I get home in one piece?_ That's when she started to remember his arm around her, supporting her…the way he smelled…how comforting his touch felt. _Wow! Now I really must be dreaming!_ Lost in that thought, she again sees a glimpse of a familiar face…not in her mind any more, but here in the pizza parlor. This was it…she now had to confront him. It was now or never…

"Jesse! Wait!"

"Oh, Rory, hi! Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

"So it is you! I've been seeing you all over campus the last couple of days. I thought I was dreaming…I mean, you shouldn't even know where I am."

"Well…I kind of, sort of, overheard Luke and your mother talking about you. I hope you're not mad, but I just had to see you again. I _miss_ you, Rory."

Falling into his arms…

"Miss you? Are you kidding? I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!"

"Come on, Rory, let's get out of here. I know something's wrong with you. You're not the Rory I knew. Let's take a little walk, and I'll pry it out of you."

He protectively wraps his arm around her and leads her down the street.

"So what's going on?"

"Not much, really."

"Come on, Rory, don't give me that line of bull. I saw you at the bar last night. I literally had to carry you home. That's my style…not yours. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just lonely I guess."

"Well, where's this promising new boyfriend of yours? Everyone keeps telling me how happy you two are together."

"Oversees for business. Everyone _thinks _we are delightfully happy, but it's hard, you know, and I think he's avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? How could anyone possibly want to avoid you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's not. But he never makes any time to talk to me anymore. I have to call him 90 of the time now, and when I do, he generally has to go right away. It doesn't even sound that happy to hear from me anymore. And mom…well, she's seeing my dad again. I'm happy for her. I really am, but she doesn't have a lot of free time right now to talk. Paris is my only really good friend around here, and she's so self-centered that trying to get a decent conversation out of her is hopeless…"

Wiping fresh tears from her eyes… 

"Whoa. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you again. I promise."

He wraps her in an affectionate embrace that lingers before they continue on down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

He returned her to her apartment around twilight. The moon illuminated her beauty…and her smile…a smile she had not been wearing for quite a while now.

"Thank you. It's been a beautiful sick day."

"Hey. No problem. Whatever. I'm just glad to see you smile again. Look, Rory, before you go…there's something I must say. I know you are with Logan and everything, but if you were with me, I would never have made you as sad as you were last night. I saw you in that pub last night, and I was actually disgusted…not at you, never at you…but at the situation. I knew that something must have made you so upset that you acted the way you did. That isn't the Rory Gilmore I know. This right here, that beautiful smile and that sparkle in your eye…that's the Rory Gilmore I know and _love_. I know I have hurt you in the past, but you have to understand, I was young back then and had a lot of emotional baggage to go through. A lot has changed in my life, but one thing has always remained the same. I love you. Through everything I've been through, Rory, I have always loved you."

With that, she wrapped her arms around him in another affectionate embrace. _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I cannot help it. It's what the heart wants._

"I love you, too. Yes, you have broken my heart in the past, but even with all of that, I have always been the happiest with you, but then you disappeared, went off to California again, and I thought I would never see you again. And I've been lonely for so long now. As much as I thought I had missed Logan, I realized how insignificant that is when I saw you. My knees got weak, my heart raced, the wind got knocked out of me…all at the thought of you. And I didn't know what to do…I'm the good girl…I shouldn't be thinking of other men while Logan is away…but I would be fooling myself if I said I loved Logan. I realized last night that I don't love Logan, Jesse. I love you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks. He could sense her inner struggle. With Rory, there generally is an inner struggle. He could almost imagine her stomping her feet. He loved even that about her. Still holding her, he leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his…testing the waters…and then realized he shouldn't push her into an affair. That wouldn't be fair to Rory.

"I should be going now. We both have things to think about."

She watched him walk away until she could no longer see him before turning and going into her apartment building.

…………………………………..

She couldn't sleep. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? _She had just finished talking to Logan. She was going to break it off with him, but again, he had to hang up before she could get it out. He seemed even colder with her tonight. _Was it that he is getting more distant or is it just that I am noticing more how he has always acted towards me?_ After about an hour of hopelessly laying in bed, contemplating this thought and thinking of Jesse, she heard her doorbell ring. She slipped on her robe and pink, fuzzy slippers, and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Rory, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I _had_ to see you. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I just have been away from you for too long. I don't want to spend any more time apart."

He could see her face light up. She did a little dance and literally jumped into a hug.

"I've been thinking about you as well. I couldn't sleep. Come in, come in."


	5. Chapter 5

He gazed at her, breathed her in. How cute she looked in her pink, fuzzy slippers! That's the Rory Gilmore he knew…and loved.

"I had done a lot of thinking. I was going to break it off with Logan tonight, but he cut me off because 'he had too much to do to talk right now'."

He could see the pain in her face at that statement, and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't see the shimmer disappear from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I have been thinking, too, but I've come to the same conclusion I've been feeling for awhile. All of this time away, something has been missing. Then, I saw you working the other day at the paper, and my heart became whole again. You…you are what has been missing from my life, and I cannot let you go again."

He pulled her close, and she didn't fight it. The time he didn't hold back. He kissed her with all the emotion that he had been holding in his heart, and she crumbled into his arms. _This is what I've been missing_.

"Oh, Rory, I love you so much. I'm sorry I hadn't made that more clear earlier."

This time, she kissed him. She ran her fingers over his torso and pulled him even closer. He had never gone this far with her before. They were never _this close_. He hesitated, not wanting to take advantage of her, but he wanted this more than anything else in the world. He just needed to know if this is what she really wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"This may come as a shock coming from me, but not everything needs to be analyzed."

With that, he let himself go. All of the passion and love that had been building up inside of him exploded into actions of affection. All of the hurt inside of Rory melted away.

………………………………………

She opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. She looked around, but instead of an empty apartment, she saw him. _So it wasn't just a good dream!_ He stirred briefly and then looks her straight into her gorgeous eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. Do you want breakfast?"

"Mmm…I have never been so satisfied in my life. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"This is the first morning in quite awhile that I haven't woken up filled with dread at the empty apartment."

"I should be the one thanking you. Seeing that smile on your face again has made me whole…has filled me with happiness that I had been denying myself the majority of my life."

She giggled at that statement…

"Mmmm…well then…"

…and let's just say they didn't get out of bed that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gilmore! Where in the world have you been? You just decided to _take a few days off…have a little holiday_! You left me hanging, Gilmore…and why are you smiling? You never smile like that anymore. What are you hiding from me? You must be hiding something from me!"

"Oh, hi, Paris. I know. I know. I'm a few days behind. I'll catch up. You don't need to bother with your whole "get your head on straight" lecture."

"Well…ok then…but you still haven't told me what you're hiding. I just know you are hiding something from me."

She just smiled. _Wouldn't Paris just like to know…_ She thought over the past couple of days. She had told Logan. Like she had thought, he admitted to having been avoiding her. He was actually seeing someone else as well and didn't know how to tell her. He was actually relieved that Rory was letting him go. She moved out of the apartment. It was Logan's in fact, and it wouldn't have been right if she stayed there. She found a really nice apartment close to school, and Jesse had been staying there with her. They haven't spent a night apart since that first night.

…………………………………

Rory came home a little late that night. She had to stay a little later at the paper to catch up for the past couple of days off. Paris would absolutely have her head if she didn't finish her article by deadline. She couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door to her new home.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, yeah…there's furniture! Beautiful furniture."

"Our furniture, I might add."

"But how did you afford this? You didn't have to buy my apartment furniture!"

"Well…I did it just to see that smile on your face. And it wasn't actually that expensive. I must admit…I went to the thrift shop."

He didn't add that he was hoping the apartment would become _their_ apartment.

"Come, Rory, I have made dinner."

"You made me dinner? Really? I didn't even know you could cook…"

But she was silenced when she saw the new kitchen table. There were a dozen, red roses sitting in a vase…and candles…it was all so perfect. She was speechless. The dinner looked magnificent…and one bite revealed that it was even better than originally thought. For awhile, they ate in silence…nothing needed to be said. Then, he took his hand into his and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Rory…you know I love you, right? I know we have only been together a couple of days now, but we have known each other for years. We have been connected for years. I have loved you for years. The last couple of days have just expanded my love for you. I have been apart from you for too long…I know how empty it made me feel…and I never want to feel that again. I don't want to loose you again, Rory. Ever. This may seem sudden. I might be acting in haste, but it doesn't feel that way to me. This actually seems long overdue. Please, Rory, will you marry me?"

He pulled out of his pocket a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jesse…"

"Oh…I knew I was rushing it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put that pressure on you…"

"No. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Tears ran down both their cheeks this time.

"I couldn't imagine anything I have wanted more. Of course I'll marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

He stood at the front of the aisle next to Luke. Even though Luke could be considered his guardian, he was also Jesse's best man. No other man had shown an ounce of the kindness Luke had shown him in his times of trouble. Paris was making her way down the white aisle to the melody of _Cannon in D_. Then, the music changed to _Ave Maria_, and everyone began to stand up. Rory began her descent down the aisle with her mother on her hand. She took his breathe away. She looked stunning in her simple, white dress. Absolutely stunning.

Everyone was looking at her, but she was looking at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. From the distance of the aisle, their eyes met. There was a connection that nobody could break, and nothing else mattered at that moment. Everyone else disappeared. There was nothing either of them wanted more.

……………………………………….

The ceremony was simple…just the way they had wanted it. Love is what matters, not possessions and decorations.

"I, Jesse, take you Rory to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Rory, take you Jesse to be my lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as both as we both shall live."

"So…with the power invested in me, by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

A kiss sealed their love, and they turned to walk down the aisle, hand-in-hand, as husband and wife.

"I love you, Rory. I have never been happier in my entire life."

"I love you, too. I cannot imagine how not so long ago I was feeling suffocating loneliness. Now, I am overwhelmed with love and fulfillment. You have made me happy again. You have completed me."

"And that, in an of itself, is what defines my existence."

The connection they had both been feeling in their hearts was now sealed for life…for long as they both shall live. Together, there would be no more loneliness, no more tears…and they never wanted nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed and the happiness continued to grow.

"Hey, honey, how was your first day of work?"

"Ugh. It was okay, I suppose, but I would have rather been watching you at the paper. Hey…are you hiding something?"

"Noooo…why would you think that?"

"Because…you…are…hiding…something."

He said as he reached for the arm she kept tightly behind her back.

"An EPT? AN EPT? Are you pregnant?"

"Um…probably…are you okay?"

He picked her up and swung her around in a loving embrace.

"Okay? Okay? Oh, my gosh…I'm thrilled! We're having a baby! Oh, I love you so much!"

She starred in admiration. He took it a lot better than she thought he would.

"I guess you just struck me as the type of man that wouldn't want a baby, at least not this early on."

"But, honey, I'm not having a baby with just anyone…I'm having a baby with you! You…you I can imagine being the perfect mother to my children, and with you, I feel I can do anything…even be a good father. Don't you see, Rory…you make me into that man…you make me better."

"Well then…I think we should celebrate."

He raised an eyebrow and wrapped her in another hug.

"Hmmm…I think we should."

…………………………………

Two months had passed.

"Rory, Jesse, I think we might have missed something at our previous check-ups."

Rory squeezed Jesse's hand a little tighter and spoke with genuine concern in her voice.

"Oh my gosh! Is the baby okay? Did something happen?"

"You might want to prepare yourselves. This might come as sort of a sock. Your baby is okay, but technically, we should really make that plural and say _babies_."

This time it was Jesse who squeezed _her_ hand a little tighter. It was panic in his voice when he spoke.

"Babies…as in more than one?"

"Come here. I'll show you on the ultrasound. Here's one. Here's two. And here's three."

"THREE? Triplets?"

"I told you it might be a little bit of a shock at first. I'll leave you two to discuss this for a minute."

The doctor walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The couple stood in silence for a moment before Rory worked up the courage to talk.

"Jesse, are you okay? Are you upset?"

"Surprising…no. To be honest with you, I'm actually sort of elated. I mean, I am worried about finances and things like that. In general, though, I'm thrilled. You are carrying triplets….the mother of my _children_. Those lives, well, they represent the love between you and me, and how can I be upset that there is just more of that love than we had first thought?"

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm excited, too!"

She starts doing a little dance in the exam bed.

"Yay! We're having triplets….we're having triplets….we're having triplets."

Jesse just stood back and laughed. He had never been happier.


	9. Chapter 9

She was awakened in the middle of the night. She stretched to find his side of the bed still empty. _That's strange. I knew he was working late, but he should have been home by now._ Just then, she realized what had caused her to wake…the phone ringing. Still a half asleep, she grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Mariano?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Mariano…I regret to inform you that your husband has been in a motor vehicle accident. We strongly recommend you come to the hospital immediately."

A wave of nausea mixed with pure fear passed through Rory head to toe.

"Is he…_okay_?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you any more over the phone. We just strongly recommend coming to the hospital. We can tell you more once you get here."

She slowly hung back up the receiver. _No! This can't be real. He can't leave me now!_ She began to shake a little. Tremors passed over her, and she began to feel a little faint. She found the nearest chair. Taking deep breathes, she tried to regain compose. _What am I going to do? I can't drive in my condition!_ She called the only person she could think of at the moment.

"Mom?"

"Rory…are you okay? You sound upset! What's wrong?"

"Mom…Jesse's been in an accident…and…I…don't…know…if…he's….okay."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. What do you need me to do?"

Within a half hour, with some speeding involved, Rory and Lorelai were on the way to the hospital in complete silence. There was nothing to say at the moment. The tears streaming down Rory's cheeks did enough talking for the both of them.

………………………………………

The hospital appears so cold…so unwelcoming…as they entered into the emergency room. Tremors again racked Rory's expanding body. She had to grip onto the nurse's station for support. A voice rang out…sounding so distant.

"Ma'am…are you okay? Ma'am?"

Rory could not answer. Her body was growing steadily weaker. She could feel her knees starting to buckle. _What is happening to me_? She felt a wheelchair slip behind her right before she collapsed…the wheelchair barely catching her. A concerned nurse must have seen the look in her eyes and responded accordingly. She could hear her now concerned mother trying to talk to the staff.

"She's six months pregnant. Her husband is here. I think the stress…the stress is just getting to her."

That's when Rory passed out. She regained consciousness in an emergency room bed. Feeling weak, she tried to speak.

"Jesse…where's Jesse?"

But before Lorelai could answer, the doctor entered the room.

"The babies are all fine, but Rory is pre-eclampsic. Her blood pressure has sky-rocketed. We need to do an emergency c-section. If we don't, both Rory's life and the life of her children will be in severe danger. Delivering is the only way to bring the blood pressure down.

Rory glanced at her mother and then glanced back at the doctor. She gave a simply nod approving the surgery, and the nurses began to prep. _Where's Jesse? I need him._


	10. Chapter 10

The c-section went perfectly. Rory delivered three beautiful baby girls: Zoey Rose, Sara Ann, and Lorie Sue Mariano. Rory starred at them as they prepared them for their overnight stay in the NICU. Because of the premature birth, they needed to be closely monitored, but the prognosis was good on all three babies. The complete joy of the birth of the girls almost overshadowed the grief of her missing husband.

"Wait….Jesse…where's Jesse?"

"Mrs. Mariano, your husband is spending the night in the ICU. He lost quite a bit of blood in the accident, but with a transfusion, he should make a full recovery."

"Oh, thank God!"

………………………………

They wheeled her into the ICU. She would be spending the night there as well due to her high risk delivery. They wanted to make sure her blood pressure had completely stabilized before taking her to the normal post-partum floor. Her breathe was taken away when she say her roommate.

"Oh, Jesse…I was so worried!"

Tears were streaming down her face.

"You were worried? You had _me_ worried. They told me that there was a complication and that they had to take you into an emergency c-section. Oh, Rory, I thought I was going to lose you."

"I thought I had already lost you! They wouldn't give me any information. Oh, you have no idea how much my heart sank. I love you so much!"

Tears were now running down his face.

"I love you, too, honey."

…………………………………

After almost a month of visiting their daughters at the hospital nursery, they were finally read to come home as a family. Lorelai came along to help so that it would be one baby for one adult. They all agreed that would probably be the safest route for the initial ride home.

Later on that night, Rory and Jesse stood in the doorway of the nursery. All three of their beautiful daughters were sound asleep for the time-being. It was a spectacular view. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and kissed her forehead. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Every few seconds he had to prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming.

"I love you so much, Rory. This…this is what my dreams are made of. You…you are perfect. I could not have asked for more."

…………………………….

And so the story goes. The past, well, the troubles in the past were forgotten. The future…well…they both learned that anything could happen to stir up their plans and that life can be short, but the present…yes, the present was absolutely perfect, and they could not have asked for more….for they lived in the house love built, filled with new life and happiness, and hand-in-hand, no matter what, they would walk through life together.

_Love without end, Amen._


End file.
